


Role Models

by Lothlorienne



Series: Tumblr challenges [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where John and Sherlock aren't quite perfect, but somehow still lovely parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models

‘Sherlock, you fuck– I mean, crumpets! I said CRUMPETS!’

John hurriedly made his way through the room and snatched the young child from Sherlock’s hands. The doctor part of John took over as he took a good look at the boy. He smoothed back the dark curls and looked the child in the eye: a happy gaze met his. Conscious. All limbs still attached. No blood, no tears, and an average pulse. At first glance, the kid seemed to be doing just fine. Knowing that calmed John down a bit, though the look in his eyes was merciless as he looked down upon his husband.

‘Sherlock, I am véry disappointed in you.’

Pout.

‘But John, it was a completely harmless experiment.’

John uttered something between a snicker and a whimper. Sherlock knew exactly what that sound meant. It meant: ‘ _I don’t believe that for ONE bit, you dim-witted sod._ ’ Which wasn’t really an unexpected reaction, considering the fact that Sherlock was sitting on the ground, surrounded by a few bottles of mineral water, a stopwatch, and a big glass box filled with lab rats. From the moment they had become parents, John hade made him sign a contract which stated experiments on the child were forbidden under any circumstances – so under these it was most definitely out of the question. If only John hadn’t returned from work early…

‘Seriously Sherlock, we can’t fuck– I mean, mess this child up. He deserves a chance to be normal and that won’t work if one of your experiments goes wrong and ruins him for life. Should I remind you of the little pus-incident we had last week?’

‘Oh come on, how many times do you expect me to apologize for that?!’

‘He thought it was  _custard_ , Sherlock. It’s your fault if he’ll never want to eat custard now.’

‘Jeez, John, why can’t you just –‘

‘A nice big bowl of tasty CUSTARD.’

‘The fridge is dangerous territory, I’ve told –‘

‘You’re being a bad influence.’

The man on the ground stopped protesting immediately. For just a fraction of a second, the expression on his face was one of hurt and fear. But Sherlock quickly gained control over his emotions again and his face became emotionless and stern, though it showed in the way his lips were pursed together John had hurt him. He looked down to hide the guilt in his eyes.

John sighed as he sunk down on his knees and put their child down again. The dark-haired boy scooted over to the box and tapped on the glass, smiling to the crawling mass of lab rats. Both parents looked at their son. Without knowing it from each other, they had the same look in their eyes; one of both an immense love for the small child, and uncertainty about their own individual competence to raise him. After a moment of silence, John turned his attention to his husband again. He took Sherlock’s jaw in his hand and made the other man turn his head to face him.

‘I  _know_  you could be amazing, dear. He is still yours, after all. As our son grows up, you’ll notice how much the two of you have in common, and he’ll be able to learn so much from you – but you  _must_  understand this, Sherlock. He’s a vulnerable young child, and therefore should be handled with care.’

Sherlock nodded silently, his slightly darkened eyes fixed to a point on the rug. John leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lover’s lips. A soft whisper followed.

‘I still love you, you know.’  
Sherlock now looked John in the eye, and his mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

‘I know.’

‘Good.’

John chuckled and took both Sherlock’s hands in his.

‘Now don’t worry about it anymore. Parenting… We’ll figure this out together, somehow. Follow my lead and I’m sure you’ll be a great dad.’ John turned to their child, who was now playing with the stopwatch. ‘Don’t you agree, Mikey?’

‘Fuck.’

Both parents froze.

Then Sherlock burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! They named their child after the man that brought them together :3 Because sometimes I can be a sucker for such sentimental stuff.


End file.
